


Chapstick Challenge

by Mbirnsings71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester are the Same Age, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Out of the Closet Castiel (Supernatural), Out of the Closet Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Teacher Castiel, Video, Video Cameras, Why Did I Write This?, YouTube, YouTuber Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbirnsings71/pseuds/Mbirnsings71
Summary: Basically a Youtuber!Dean and Teacher!Castiel oneshot-Warning: old writing-





	Chapstick Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> okay I just love this AU way too much plus I was watching a Johnlock Cosplay of the Chapstick challenge and It sparked this Idea! Enjoy!
> 
> Ps: also this is the first thing i'm publishing on this website so it's old and taken from my wattpad-
> 
> And Cas is probably some what out of character but this is still a bit of an AU where they're human so i mean- :"^)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your average chapstick challenge video-

"Hello Guys! So since you guys wanted me to do something for Valentines day and Highly demanded the Chapstick challenge!" Dean said with a smile to the camera. This was also gonna be where he reveal his Boyfriend since Cas agreed to it, finally, and he did promise Extra cuddling and movie nights so... You get the point. 

"You guys maybe asking 'Dean you never said you had a romantic interest, so who will this Challenge include?' well I'm also gonna reveal that!" Dean said as he Noticed his Raven haired boyfriend leaning against the door frame smiling. "and Here is the lovely man who stole my heart in the flesh! Or feed whatever, Castiel!" Dean said as Cas sighed and Muttered something that sound like a 'Dean I swear.' And Sat next to the Blond haired male. 

"Hi." Cas Said awkwardly as Dean smiled "hello Sunshine, now do you know what we're doing?" "I only know it has something to do with Kissing cause you told me not to kiss you this morning, which pleasantly surprised me." Cas said with a smile as Dean gasped a little. "I'm Hurt Cas! Hurt!" "Shut up and explain please?" Cas asked politely as Dean smiled once again.

"Okay! So for anyone who doesn't know the Chapstick challenge, it where one person wears a blindfold." He said as He pulled out One of Cas' ties and Before Dean continued Cas asked "is that my Tie Dean?" "Yes, cause We don't have a blindfold, but maybe we can invest in one?~" "Dean as you know My students watch these videos!" Cas exclaimed semi-disgusted as Dean laughed. "Well now we know how they might think." "Shut up and Continue!" "Okay Okay!! So after blindfolding one of the two occupants, the occupant who doesn't have the blindfold on must apply a random flavor of Chapstick," Dean continued while proceeding to grab a bowl of random chapsticks he had found in Various stores. "And you have to show the Camera the Flavor, don't tell the other occupant, and apply the Chapstick to your lips and then Kiss the Blindfolded Person, and after they have to guess the Flavor! it's simple and Fun to play with A significant Other." Dean said winking at the camera as Cas rolled his eyes, Cheeks blushing a little. "More Like significant Annoyance." 

"Now Nico stop being absurd! So I know people Wanted me to be blindfolded, But alas I am making Cas be the Blindfolded one cause I have five flavors picked out especially for him, and I really wanna see if he can get them." "I better get them or I'm gonna be really disappointed." "Relax Angel you'll get them! Now are you ready?" Dean asked as Castiel nodded and proceeded to use the black tie as A blindfold. 

"Okay so no peeking!" "I can't if I tried Dean! " Cas said as Dean held up the first flavor of Chapstick to the camera and Applied it to his lips. "Are you gonna kiss me or not? I can literally hear the Chapstick being applied!" "Impatient are we?~" "due to me being blindfolded It heightened my other senses." "Pretty sure it doesn't Work like that sunshine." "Shut u-" Cas was about to finish before Dean silenced him with a kiss. Cas smiled into the kiss, but then soon whined as Dean pulled away. 

"So what flavor is it?" Dean asked as Cas licked his lips to get a better grasp on the flavor. "Hmmm.... Tastes sweet and familiar." "So what's your answer." "If I'm correct Honey??" "Ding, Ding, Ding!" "Am I correct?" "Yes Cas that's what the dinging means." "Woo!" Cas exclaimed happily as Dean smiled.

"Okay Next flavor!" Dean said as he applied the flavor and kissed the raven haired male once again, who ended up running his tongue along dean's bottom lip to get the taste and Dean broke the kiss before it could get too heated. "So?" "Tastes buttery." "Like?" "Can I assume popcorn?" "Brand." "I am not guessing the brand!" "Fine correct." Dean said with a fake pout. "Yes!!"

This continued on for the next three chapsticks, which Cas only got two more correct, the one he had gotten wrong was the peep flavored one. "Dean why is there A peep flavored one?" "I don't know Cas but I do believe that was all the necessary flavors." "Seriously Bacon was necessary?" "Yes." "Okay then." Cas said as Dean did his outro and thanked Cas as being his special guest with a kiss on the lips. "Why of course Dean." 

"So the video will probably be posted tomorrow." "Any chance by the end of the day Dean or are you gonna actually be an early person for once and make me suffer through a morning of questions with only one cup of coffee?" Castiel asked as him and Dean laid in their bed, Dean editing the video on his laptop and Castiel was reading a book, but quickly got bored of it, so he just watched Dean edit the video of 'the Chapstick challenge'. "Well I was hoping for earlier, but I can always stop for now than finish it tomorrow." "That would be lovely Dean." Cas said as Dean saved his work and shut the laptop down and put it on his night side table to wrap his arms around Cas' waist and rest his head on Cas' shoulder. "You know once people know they won't stop talking." "It'll blow over eventually." "Are you sure you're ready." "Yes cause I love you, plus you're like a dog when it comes to showing me off, so happy and overprotective." Cas said as Dean smiled into Cas' neck and placed a Kiss on his collarbone. "Well I love you too angel." Dean said and eventually both men fell asleep happily content.

Afterwards, let's just say Mister Novak's period 5/6 class became hectic once one student saw the video, and Cas rolled his eyes at the student and then proceeded to answer three questions per class that brought it up, nothing inappropriate though, even though One of his best students, Charlie, did try to ask who was the top in the relationship when there really isn't one, but alas Cas' was happy that his boyfriend was happy, and he did end up keeping the Honey Chapstick.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I am posting an old one-shot onto Archive of our own, that is getting a second part, but i'm new here and still figuring this out- so enjoy weird one-shots i bring here from my wattpad-


End file.
